Luckier Star OVA, After Wedding Worries
by Sqweebs
Summary: 20 years after Luckier Star, Tsukasa and Tony are getting married, but Tsukasa is worried about what happens after the wedding, so it's up to Konata to help her out! One-shot! Happy 1 Year Anaversarry of Luckier Star!


**In honor of the one year anaversarry of Luckier Star, I've decided to come up with an OVA of my own! This is an Idea I had a bit ago but I didn't know how to work it into a story. I actually almost waited to get this out till Valentine's Day, but I changed my mind. Speaking of which, expect two stories on Valentine's Day! Here ya have it.**

_**20 years after the events of Luckier Star**_

It was Tony and Tsukasa's wedding day, Tsukasa was sitting in her room with her wedding dress on. She was the most beautiful thing in Japan that day, pink around her dark blue eyes, and her flowing white gown making her look perfect. Konata was in the room talking with her, while Kagami and Miyuki were in the bathroom getting pampered. The three of them were the Maids of honor; Konata was an odd sight in her white dress, but still beautiful none the less almost looking like her mother did on her wedding day. Miyuki had on a pink dress, almost perfectly matching her hair, that flowed down to the floor, and some make-up made her look at least ten years younger Kagami, who was now a highly successful business woman and engaged to Konata, wore a long flowing dress, much like Tsukasa's, but shorter in length. She was the second most beautiful one at the church. In the audience waiting for the Bride and the groom were characters such as Misao, Ayano, Akira, Naruto, JC and Dr. Zimmerman. The Groomsmen were Shin, Kyon, and Masuta. Tony was in his room, putting on his tuxedo, he planned to go see Tsukasa quickly before he had to go out, but he had to get on his Tux first. Back in Tsukasa's room, she was explaining to Konata everything that was on her mind, despite it being pretty much a bunch of nervous babble.

"… and I just don't know what to do! I mean what if I'm not good enough?" she said, as Konata finally could tell what she was saying.

"Don't worry, you don't have to do much when being a bride, just get up there and look cute!" Konata said, putting a hand on Tsukasa's shoulder.

"It's not about that it's about… after… the wedding." She said turning red.

"Huh? OH you mean THAT!" Konata said as Otaku mode turned on in her mind. "I think I can help you out a bit in THAT respect at least."

"What do you mean?" Tsukasa asked confused

"Just wait, it'll only take a second." She said as she went over and grabbed a sock. She then filled it with small things and tied to bottom shut, making it give the illusion of stiffness. "Now I'm going to show you how to give a proper hand-job. Imagine this is Tony, now rub it like this, try it!"

"Ok, I guess." She said, still a bit red as she grabbed the sock and started rubbing it a bit

"No, no, no! You don't wanna break him in half do you? Start off slowly, then as you get the motion down, start getting faster." Konata said trying to teach the airhead, but still having little luck

"Kona-Chan, are you sure about this? This seems a bit unruly." She said, still trying to get out of it.

"I'm sure! You gotta learn this SOMETIME, and you don't wanna go in and end up biting the head off or breaking it in half." The otaku said getting a bit angry

Tony was finally finished getting into his Tuxedo. It had taken him an hour to get the full thing on with all the accessories that came with it. The thing had Diamonds along the collar and the buttons were rubies, thanks to the 20th annual World Fighting Tournament which he had won, giving him 2 billion Yen, enough to pay for the entire wedding, the Dinner and party afterwards, and their honeymoon. The rose he bore in his left breast pocket was actually the same rose that Queen Elizabeth III had worn on her wedding day. Everything was perfect as he approached his soon-to-be bride's room.

"There ya go, Tsukasa! Now you're getting the hang of it!" he heard Konata yell from inside and wondered what was going on.

"Are you ready Tsuka….." he started to say as he opened the door only to find Konata standing with her hands in the air and Tsukasa giving a sock a hand-job. Tsukasa was blood red as she looked up to see Tony in the doorway. "Uhh…. I'll…. See you… later….. bye."

_**And now for the punch line:**_

At least everything went well after the wedding.

…**. Yup…. I went there. That was the OVA for Luckier Star in honor of the 1 year anaversarry! I wanna thank Acsuperman for being my beta for all of my lengthy stories so far. He is truly great, between betaing (If that's a word) FlygonMaster, other people who I don't know, AND I, he must be pretty %^$#ing busy! So then, go back to your ordinary lives! I know I have to!**


End file.
